Her Perverted Boyfriend
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Asuka reminisces about herself and her perverted boyfriend/lover- Izayoi. [Izayoi x Asuka] [IzaAsu] [MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS] [POSSIBLE OOC]


**Author's Note: This is a Izayoi x Asuka fic. If you do not like the fic or that you will just flames, please leave.**

**I was bored and I just did this for fun!~ BTW, I'm not the only IzaAsu fan here, there are others out there you know...**

**MAY CONTAIN ANIME SPOILERS!**

**-Her Perverted Boyfriend-**

After a long day and one big gift game against Shiroyasha, Asuka was just sitting on her bed looking out of the window to see a male bird and a female bird with their eggs in a nest on a tree.

Asuka smiled, it reminded her of herself and her boyfriend, Izayoi. When she and Izayoi met, she didn't get along with him at first, but as the whole thing progresses, they soon find themselves as great friends. And soon... lovers.

At first, she wasn't Izayoi's first choice, his first was a Moon Rabbit named Kurousagi- or Black Rabbit- she was sexy, beautiful, strong, fast, and has a great personality. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

She was really happy when she was able to get some alone time with Izayoi, but that was when they were just friends, and it wasn't for a long time though. It was around the time with Pest, an unofficial Demon Lord.

When she knew he was in love with Kurousagi- and not just some infatuation or some playful joke or running gag- but passionate and true love.

She knew it seemed out of character for him to cry, and probably thought Kurousagi was crazy for her to reject such a great guy like Izayoi.

...

...

...

_"Ojousama... here's your tea..." A maid says, handing Asuka a cup of tea. Asuka was just sitting on her chair, bored and has nothing to do and nowhere to go too._

Asuka chuckled. She mumbled, "Ojousama...". 'Ojousama' is the nickname that her perverted boyfriend has decided to name her, due to the fact that she was from the rich family. It may seem insulting but it was enjoyable to Asuka- heck, she enjoys all of her boyfriend's nicknames.

Her lover wasn't excatly the proper gentleman type for her when they first met. Actually, those two had an 'Argument At First Words' type instead. It was a tad bit hilarious. Some of the No Names didn't think that they would end up together- a proper, rich and authoritive lady with an unpredictable, loud and carefree teenager. However, she was quite impress about him at their first ever gift game- the card game with Kurousagi, it was too bad that the methods that she and Kasukabe thought of were wasted.

...

...

...

_"Ojousama... I say... you're by far sexier than Kurousagi..."_ _Izayoi would compliment her boyfriend when she thinks that she's not good enough nor sexy enough._

She would always think- 'Kurousagi has better legs.' 'She's got a better chest.' 'She's got more skin.' She gasped whenever her perverted boyfriend's hands always touch her skin, it was a bit embarrassing yet exciting at the same time. Her face was always red.

...

...

...

_"Ojousama... Why can't I make you mine now?" Izayoi whined seductively into Asuka's ear._

From time to time, Asuka would always be flirted and be hitted on by a bunch of random guys who are interested in her, no matter who she was with. Like that time a guy who's a bit older than her tried to blackmail her to join his community as his pet despite the fact that he knows she was already with someone. And in the end, Izayoi would find him and beat him up and most importantly, whine to Asuka. Of course, Asuka always loves him that way. The attention pleasures her and his jealous sides amuses her.

...

...

...

_"Ojousama... you know I'm yours and always will be yours..." Izayoi would smirk and cuddle onto his little authoritive lover whenever a girl would flirt with Izayoi._

Despite how fortunate she is to have someone as handsome and strong like Izayoi, she was quite displeased with that sometimes. Girls would fawn over him, flirt, and ever throw themselves at him even though Asuka was clinging onto him already- making them think she was like his maid, or servant, or cheerleader or a measly fangirl of the community. Just some petty trash thrown away to the No Names.

They would offer (even force) Izayoi continuously for him to join their community. Repeatedly, he would refuse. But they repeated kept on sending him gifts. He challenged them to a gift game one-by-one and they all got defeated. They would not give up, but when Asuka- his girlfriend- confronted them... well... let's just say they wouldn't be able to move for months now...

...

...

...

_"Oi! Asuka! I've heard from Izayoi-san that you're sexier than Kurousagi! Here! Try this on!" Shiroyasha gives Asuka an outfit and pushes her into the changing room._

Shiroyasha would invite Asuka after hearing that she was sexier than Kurousagi and make Asuka dress up clothing similiar to Kurousagi's usual outfit. Asuka would decline over and over; Kurousagi would back her up. But when Izayoi came... she thought that he would be mad but when she thought of the old memories about Shiroyasha and Izayoi, she was wrong.

Instead, he would praise Shiroyasha for such an idea and give her a thumbs up. Asuka would blush and she and Kurousagi would slap him with a paper fan. She was annoyed. But deep down, she- Izayoi knows it too- enjoyed it. Her wearing such outfits showing her skin... her parents would never let her do that in public or even in privacy. She enjoyed amusing her boyfriend with her modeling. And in return, Shiroyasha gave Asuka an outfit.

...

...

...

Asuka sighed, closing a photo album entitled, _Year One: New No Names. Battle on to the Demon Lord Album_.

Yes, it was their first year anniversary today, not as lovers but as a community with No Names. The album had pictures of the community in their first year as to battle on the demon lords. Each of the community member- including Kurousagi- have a copy.

They had left their friends and family for this, she felt happy because she got to meet everyone and got to join gift games, she was grateful that she did no decline the opportunity. But... regret as well... she left her family... her parents that loved her... friends that stood by her... real friends that weren't after her money...

She shook her head- the past can't be changed. She says to herself.

She places the photo album back to the bookshelf, she goes on and grabs another photo album called, _Year One: The IzaAsu No Names Couple._

She smiled. The album had all pictures of her taken by other community members- much to her and Kurousagi's dismay, it also had perverted pictures of Asuka in her... Kurousagi-like outfits, Izayoi being perverted to her, not to mention kissing scenes, make-out sessions and more... mature romance taken in secret. Most of them taken by Izayoi.

She giggled and grinned. Izayoi is her _perverted_ boyfriend after all.

**-Her Perverted Boyfriend: End-**

**Author's Note: And done! Be honest! Review! And why am I the only one writing a IzaAsu fic? C'mon fellow shippers write some stories here! I don't mind if it's short of if it has bad grammar, I welcome those fanfics with open arms... and please- NO FLAMING.**


End file.
